


Spottedstar stuck on butterbeer

by TheOncomingStorm40



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOncomingStorm40/pseuds/TheOncomingStorm40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gives Spottedstar some Butterbeer and she can't stop drinking it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spottedstar stuck on butterbeer

As Spottedstar took a few laps of the Butterbeer Harry had given her. She felt a bit dizzy "I want more of Waffles please" she said as swirling her paw in the air and passed out "I think I gave her too much" Harry said  
Spottedstar couldn't wait for lunch, she would be able to get more Butterbeer. As she followed Ron to the lunch table "here you go girl" Harry said as he gave Spottedstar a bowl of Butterbeer. She quickly lapped it up and felt dizzy again "I like werewolf" she said as she fell backwards "alright Harry I wish you would stop giving her Butterbeer" Hermione said

END!

**Author's Note:**

> REALLY SHORT I KNOW no mean comments


End file.
